Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind turbine and to a lightning protection unit for a wind turbine.
Description of the Related Art
When wind turbines are installed in open terrain, this, combined with their great overall height, inevitably involves the risk of lightning strike.
DE 44 36 197 C2 discloses a wind turbine having a lightning protection means. To enable lightning to be safely diverted, an aluminium ring, made of a conducting material, is provided in the region close to the root of the rotor blade. A lightning rod, disposed at a predefined distance from the metal rings, is provided on a stationary part of the nacelle. When lightning strikes, the lightning can overcome the spark gap between the ring and the lightning rod, and thus be diverted.
EP 1 561 030 B1 likewise discloses a lightning protection means for a wind turbine. In this case, likewise, a conducting ring is provided in the region close to the root of the rotor blade. A sliding contact connection is provided parallel to the spark gap.
DE 10 2009 017 824 A1 discloses a transmission device for transmitting electrostatic energy and lightning current between a rotor shaft and a non-rotating earthing device. The transmission device has a sliding-action contact device, an electrode for transmitting lightning current, and two rollers.